Talk:Halo 3: ODST
I just got done finishing the game on legendary( wanted achievment points) and I have noticed that absolutly no one it seems has mentioned the very ending of halo 3 where you see an explosion in the background. I think maybe that was the explosion in the "keep it clean" trailor. Any thoughts? Concern The article doesn't take into account the possibility that this could be a Halo 3 expansion pack rather than a separate game. Thoughts? :Actually, bungie have said it's going to be released as its own self-contained disk. People don't even need to have Halo 3 to play the campaign. So it's more like an "Episode", like the Half-Life series.-- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 09:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Pre-Bungie Announcement Talk That link is broken. General simon r h 17:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I never thought an Admin would simply create an article based on just one source. Maybe post it in a Blog... As per Simon, link is broken... - Artificial | Intelligence 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I'm changing the fail link to this one. General simon r h 18:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder what this is gonna be about... -- Cadet Staff Sergeant LewisMy Comm Line 17:29, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I'm hoping for a third-person game based on Marines/ODST's. Or perhaps the origins of the UNSC? I've always wanted to see what the Interplanetary War went... -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora '' 07:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I would see it as an extension of Halo verse/Halo Universe or it might be a Marathon extension. Just wondering, doesn't the Superintendent sounds more like Durandal? Little_Missy - 07:26, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Type of Expansion Does anyone know if this is a standalone expansion or an add on to the current H3 game? Standalone.--Plasmic Physics 19:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Answer: It is a disk expansion for Halo 3 as said on the Bungie Weekly Update: 10/10/08 Keep it Clean & Mythic Map Pack Unless I'm mistaken (do correct) the new list of halo 3 achievements mentions something about extra skulls on certain levels. Another achievement 'Vidmaster Challenger: Brainpan' requires all skulls to be found on the mythic maps, could the mythic map pack be the 'keep it clean' campaign add on and also be used as multi player levels? No Its not Its Multi player map pack I no its going to be multiplayer maps but why is there achievements for skulls on them? Unless theres skulls on mp levels which seems weird. find skulls on mythic level in campaign, massively hard. from what i know, it comes with new single player and multi player maps. It is only multi player maps. People thought that since a map was called heretic, that it was a campaign map So there is going to be skulls on multiplayer maps? Viral Marketing Think it's worth inserting the extracts here and here? They seem to be a form of viral marketing. I'd do it myself, but don't have the rights to edit the article.--Hawki 23:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I think it would be, put them in while mentioning them as being part of the small ad campaign for it? Useful Dave 08:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Keep It Clean vs Prepare To Drop The first just seems to be one of many quotes the Superintendent says. Prepare To Drop is actually mentioned in the trailer. -- '''Councilor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 14:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Look at the ad to the right: HERE. CommanderTony 23:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::I reckon the trailer is called Keep It Clean, but the expansion pack (assuming that's what it is) is called Prepare to Drop - a placeholder name, at least. Reclaimer simon r h 14:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Data Leak on Level 9? "Activating Subroutine: "Virgil" Warning: Data Leak on level 9" What does this mean? I think it means that there is actually something on the last level of the campaign of Halo 3 that needs to be found. The last level "Halo" is level 9. Maybe this quote is a reference to the planet Master Chief is drifting towards. Although this looks like it takes place in New Mombasa. UPDATE: Bungie might have put something in the last level after TU2. --Grubish360 Message Me • 20:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::From an in-universe standpoint, frankly it refers to a subroutine of Mombasa's Mack-''esque'' AI, the Superintendent. From a real-world POV, I think Bungie's trying to get more inquisitive players to find some kind of something in the last level, something which pertains to this new expansion, something that was added in the newest updates. --Braidenvl 22:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's programmer-speak. It has nothing to do with the last level of Halo 3. It makes a lot more sense that "Data leak on level 9" is referring to data leaking in a process/routine that is called level 9, rather than it having something to do with an actual ingame level. 207.144.204.209 00:52, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::You might be onto something with the TU2! The Annual vidmaster achievement is Level 9, maybe players need this to unlock some goodies later, I don't think it is to do with the expansion just a throw in to work on getting that done. Spartan III? Did it occur to anyone that the game might be about S-III Gamma Company and that the HEVs in trailer might be long range stealth pods? Woorloog 13:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Spartans Threes were around during Halo 2... read GoO? Woorloog 09:26, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well... The SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma Company were split up. There were like 285 who were sent off, leaving only 15 left on Onyx. Doesn't say where they went. Though they were gone before October 31st... Probably between the 20th and the 29th. That coincides with The Covenant attacks on Earth.Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::However, the drawback is that SIII stayed secret...so maybe they were instead sent to a destination in an attempt to stop the Covenant (ie. Space Station, Refueling depo...ect)Forerunner 10:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *psst!* Did you guys not see the S1 in the comm logs? SMN.ACTUAL: “Didn’t think you '''S1' types ever left your cave.” [DARE.V.500341(S1)]: “Desperate times..." Spartan-Is, anyone? BlacKarnagEnigmA 23:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :S1 might be ONI Section One... At least Ascendant Justice's Article about the trailer said so. Woorloog 21:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I came across some screen caps from the trailer when the AI does a search and words scroll quickly past the screen. One of the lines say "I thought SI's didnt do anything any more." As soon as I find the link to that Ill post it. Gundam94 ::In the military, S1 refers to administrative posts, which seems to fit “Didn’t think you S1 types ever left your cave.” for they usually don't do combat. Hawkname 00:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC) S1's were the first form of Spartans made. Jhon 117 was a spartan II. i believe this means it will be a prequel to halo trilogy. Ridiculous, it is not a prequel, how can the Master chief first encounter Alpha/04 Halo after the slip space event initiated by Regret at New Mombasa? Earth was discovered by the Covenant only upon the Master Chief's return to the Sol system.Plasmic Physics 14:25, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :It's a prequel to Halo 3, not the whole series. -- Councilor Specops306 - 'Kora 'Morhek 02:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Error in quote from first paragraph The full quote by Bungie was something along the lines of: "Halo 3 will be the last game to feature the Master Chief". added later:Plasmic Physics 14:26, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Never mind that - the whole first sentence in Overview makes no sense. "Although Bungie has consistently stated that Halo 3 was the last game in the trilogy, having ever ruled out possible Halo games in the same story line being released in the near future." I think I know what was intended but to make sense it needs substantial changes. 121.45.212.148 01:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Release Dates I highly believe that the Mythic Map Pack will be released 01/06/09 and that Halo 3: Recon will be released 06/01/09, in order to keep with the seven correlation. -- [[User:love muffin|'love muffin']] •••|Ξ| Talk |Ξ| |Ξ| |Ξ|••• 06:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) A bungie worker was fire and said that mythic would come out 1/8/09 and H.3 recon is said to come out fall 2009 The Picture Is that the official artbox? :Straight from Xbox.com. So yep, it's official.-- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 08:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Interview with Bungie; Standalone disc, still FPS, not squad battle Source: http://features.teamxbox.com/xbox/2317/Halo-3-Recon-Bungie-Speaks/p1 Hope Admins can take this information into the article to make it accurate and up to date.Warhead xTEAMx 21:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) In Need of Some Clean Up This article is filled with grammatical errors, misinformation, and passing off speculation as fact. I came here hoping to get a little bit of info on the game, and instead got a huge mess. Could somebody please do us all a favor and clean it up a bit? Also: STOP DELETING MY COMMENTS. Thanks. Ctg867 00:45, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait if you know what the errors are, why don't you list a few, instead of not backing up your accusations. :Also your comment was deleted once, i would take the hint that your comment is unjustified since it was deleted by an Administrator of Halopedia. --Megidra 13:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) "Although Bungie has consistently stated that Halo 3 was the last game in the trilogy, having ever ruled out possible Halo games in the same story line being released in the near future." That's not a sentence. And when I posted my concerns earlier, there were a handful of things that were either passing off speculation as fact or things that contradicted what Bungie had already confirmed to be true, along with a number of other grammatical errors. Thankfully some of it's actually been cleaned up. If an Admin decided to delete my comment, even though I have every right to put it there, then I find that pretty sad that this site gives Admin abilities to people who would so carelessly and childishly do that. Ctg867 01:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Keep it Clean referance On the first level of Halo C.E. right before you enter the brig to talk to Keys and recive Cortana, on the bulliton board there is a sign that says, "MARINES KEEP IT CLEAN! CLEAN YOUR AREA, TOSS YOUR FILTH, PUT AWAY YOUR TRAY." Prepare to Drop The song that plays in the trailer is exactly 1:17 minutes long or 77 seconds long! Edit How come us non-Admin Users can't edit this page anymore, was someone being an idiot and putting crap on here that doesn't belong or is it something else? Note: I had posted something on here earlier in the month but it was deleted without my question being answered. -- Mechanical-Menace 1o-19-o8, 12:o2 a.m. (CMT)